


Cut From The Same Cloth

by zelosno



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AND foreigners??? the pour souls dont stand a CHANCEEEE, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, LISTENNN, OKAY LISTEN, also all the students think leo niles and odin are hot, also niles speaks spanish for the THIRST LADIESSS, and claude is like dude that's my girl gtfo and they're fighting over byleth, and it's gonna be GOOOOOD, and niles starts to find out information about his past, and they are hot, and this also causes trouble, and this causes TROUBLE, and yes there will be smut later heheheh, niles is going to flirt with everyone, okay actual tags, so basically the leo trio shows up, stick w me here cuz im inspired and i love niles and i lvoe claude so much, sylvain felix claude dimitri they dont stand a CHANCE with niles's delicious suggestive comments, there's a lot going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelosno/pseuds/zelosno
Summary: Leo, Niles, & Odin travel to Garreg Mach Monastery to search for dragon stones, warned about the Church of Seiros possibly being evil. Their arrival stirs up events in the academy, and Niles takes a curious liking to Byleth, much to the displeasure of Claude, who is beginning to feel some type of way about his teacher.A cross-over between the Leo-trio from fates and everyone in three houses.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth &; Niles/Zero, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well ladies & gents, years & years and Niles is still my #1 problematic bf, and what's better than throwing my current obsession Claude in with him?? Literally doing this because I feel like this is what the public needs, I can't be the only one who has thirsted for Niles & Claude interaction since 3H came out, AND there's gonna be jealousy over girls?????? I know you guys need it, don't worry - I just sucked niles off and I have come to save you. ALSOOOO leave comments if you liked it bc i need that sweet sweet seratonin and validation so that I can keep writing ;) XOXOX -niles whore but also i make him eggs in the morning, scrambled

“Say, Lord Leo, what do you expect the people to be like?” the white haired archer asked, lazily stretching his legs out on the wooden bench of the boat.

Leo stopped admiring the bright blue waters that surrounded them for a second and faced Niles.

“To be honest with you, I’m not so sure. These lands are so incredibly… foreign to us that it seems the personalities of those who inhabit them aren’t the prime topics when it comes to studying their ancient history.”

Their gazes turned to the eccentric mage who was walking up from the small cabin located under the nose of the boat, greeting them with a contagious smile. “Foreign, milord! What a wonderful use of the word because not only is their culture an unexperienced enigma, but they are by gods more distant than Niles and the idea of common decency.”

Niles threw his head back and laughed a carefree laugh, heard only by his two closest companions and the company of the sea.

Leo did his best to hide his grin, but it was obvious that his usually hardened composure was but putty while alone with his retainers, with no current goal but to traverse the ocean. Truth is, the three of them had shared too many experiences and sufferings that they felt as if they’d gained the right to let their guards down once in a while, and while Leo was known to be a firm, apathetic figure to most, he gave himself the luxury of allowing his retainers to truly see him as he is from time to time.

“Odin, toss me that book behind you,” Niles said, catching the leather-binded text in the air as Odin took a seat next to Leo.

“Fodlan,” Niles read, “is a land which dedicates itself to the Church of Seiros, whose headquarters are located in Garreg Mach Monastery, a neutral territory home to the Officers Academy.”

“That’s where we’re headed right Lord Leo, this monastery?” Odin perked, flashing a quick glance to his right.

“Precisely, it’s an academy where the royalty and nobility of the Adrestian Empire, Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and Leicester Alliance send their heirs to learn the art of warfare,” Leo said. He had studied up extensively on the subject, naturally. “As you both know they are expecting us, we sent the official Nohrian royal request to study their land, traditions, and teachings so as to expand the culture in our lands and therefore economically and culturally benefit from it, and it was granted.”

Niles chuckled, “My Lord Leo, how bold of you to assume we would forget the cover story so quickly.”

“I felt the need to repeat it, in case you had not memorized it.”

“In reality,” Odin stated enthusiastically, “We are but to find as much information about the dragon stones as possible so that we may help Princess Corrin!”

“Correct, there have been rumors, not particularly about this land but rather of this Church - the Church of Seiros. The traveling mercenaries Niles managed to extract information from last month said there is talk of a hidden evil that lies in the core of this faraway Church, an evil rooted in the bastardization of dragons and, subsequently, the dragon stones.” Leo said.

“We need to find out as much as possible,” Niles said, face suddenly serious, “it is no secret that dragon stones are rare in Nohr, or in any lands that we know of as a matter of fact. Now that Princess Corrin’s is beginning to dim it means it’s running out of magic, and if we don’t find out why, or as a temporary solution, find more, we don’t know the effects it will have on her and her body.”

Niles turned his face up to the wind as a short silence settled over them.

Though Niles thought himself far less than Corrin, not even worthy enough to have his name leave her lips, there was something about her that had always pulled him in. Granted, his suggestive comments, perverse humor, and downright boundary-free personality towards Corrin (and everyone elseto be fair) had all but gotten him punished by every member of the Nohrian family, save Elise. He deserved it (and at times enjoyed it), and yet he still wanted to know more about this mysterious dragon girl who had shown up, quite literally, out of thin air. Unfortunately that personal goal would have to wait, as he served his Lord first, and his Lord had given them the mission to save Corrin, and no one would go to the far ends of the earth itself for Lord Leo like he would.

“By gods! I think I see land! Finally this month-long excursion has come to an end!” Odin yelled, blonde spiky hair glowing as he ran to the front of the boat.

“Shut up Odin it was only 28 days,” Niles called out sarcastically, though he couldn’t hide the twinkle in his eye that revealed that he was just as excited to stand on solid ground again.

Leo stood up and sternly looked between his retainers, “Listen, these are the rules. Niles, do not involve yourself with anyone that could sabotage this mission, don’t get yourself in ANY trouble and do not, by the gods, do anything to anger any nobles. Odin, do not use your dark magic, use only your white one. They don’t know that our type of Nohrian magic exists, the one I have taught you. We are saving this in case we need to use it if something is to occur. We are to locate as much information about the dragon stones, and if the church officials ask anything of us we are to do it. We are foreigners, and we can’t risk getting caught extracting information they might not want us to have. Do you understand?”

Immediately, Niles’ and Odin’s demeanors changed as they stood tall and faced Leo. They were two retainers who were ready to serve.

Bowing deeply they said in unison, “Yes milord.”

“Then,” Leo said as they looked upon his gaze staring off into the undeniable green land that approached, “let’s complete our mission.”

~

Claude watched intently as Byleth sparred with Sylvain. He watched her calculated footsteps and the dedicated swings of her sword, confidently declaring that none of her attacks were unplanned, they each had a purpose, and this was more than clear when Sylvain’s sword flew from his hand, declaring her the victor.

“Wow, professor, you’re way too good.” Sylvain said, putting his hands up in surrender as Byleth lowered her practice sword.

“You’re getting a lot better with the sword Sylvain, I’m glad that you’re putting in extra practice to use new weapons,” Byleth praised.

“Well you know, one day I might not have my lance with me and what will I do then Professor?” Sylvain said, throwing her a flirty smile. “More importantly, I’m glad I’m being taught by someone as lovely as yourself,” he continued with a suggestive tone.

“Go shower Sylvain,” Byleth mused.

When the infamous academy skirt-chaser was gone, Claude approached and clapped slowly, meeting Byleth’s eyes as she turned around to face him.

“You impress me every day teach, you do it all AND you offer private lessons? How I wish you’d save some time for me,” Claude said, fake-hurt laced in his tone.

The truth is, his statement wasn’t a complete jest. Byleth had arrived to the academy two months ago and had managed to win over the hearts of everyone without saying a word. What was once a stoic, apathetic figure, Byleth had slowly and eventually opened up to those at the monastery. She smiled more and was more expressive, and Claude had even had the honor of having her share a joke with him once in a while.

He didn’t quite know how he felt about Byleth.

She had chosen to teach the Golden Deer house, and if Claude was being honest he didn’t trust her at first, but when he saw Dimitri and Edelgard bickering over who’s house she should teach at, he knew he had to have Byleth on his side, simply to spite his other two counterparts. In his head, it was just another one of his schemes, and boy was he proud of himself when she chose his house, like he had waltzed in and won a competition he wasn’t even in the running for.

Since then, Claude had felt weird about certain things. He didn’t know why he disliked the idea of Byleth sparring alone with other men, why the perverse stares some of his classmates held at the sight of her lace tights infuriated him (though he had caught himself peaking once or twice, but it wasn’t the same), or why he simply wanted to have her attention… at all times.

It was nothing, Claude thought, pushing his thoughts away as he watched Byleth pick up her weapons.

“They’re not private lessons,” she said, “Sylvain just wanted to practice with the sword a bit more and asked me to help him. You exaggerate you know Claude,” she said, giving him a small teasing smile.

He pretended it didn’t make him feel anything.

“Well teach, you should head over to the entrance gates with me, we have some guests that we’re supposed to greet and I think they’re arriving right now,” Claude said as he took the practice weapons from Byleth’s arms to carry them for her.

“They’re here? That must have been an exhausting trip, Nohr is incredibly far.”

Claude chuckled, “Oh yeah? What do you know about Nohr teach? Don’t tell me you’ve been there before.”

She gave him a playful look as they began to walk.

“No way teach, seriously!? You’ve been? I read up on the place and it’s like… like… just so far away!” Claude exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

“It’s been years, I was about 12 so I don’t remember all that much, but living a mercenary lifestyle will take you places you’ve never imagined, I suppose I have my dad to thank for that,” Byleth said.

“Well I guess you’ll have something to talk to them about, they’re supposed to be nobles so I don’t think they’ll know much about the mercenary lifestyle but, hey, you never know teach! Regardless, I’m sure they’ll fall head over heels for you just like everyone else has,” Claude said as he threw a quick wink at Byleth.

She laughed as to play it off, but Claude saw a wisp of pink stain her cheeks.

As they neared the gates they were greeted with Captain Jeralt, the other house leaders and professors, as well as Seteth, standing tall at Rhea’s side.

They watched the sizable boat near closer until it reached land and the men hopped out stiffly, slowly stretching their muscles and finding their footing on solid ground again.

“Three of them,” Byleth said quietly to Claude, who didn’t reply, gaze locked on one of the men particularly, studying his appearance intently but saying nothing.

“That’s a hell lot of them just watching us milord,” Niles crudely said as he stretched his legs and tried to get a gaze of them all.

“This land… feels different milord,” Odin stated oddly seriously, his eccentric tone uncharacteristically missing.

The three of them felt the heavy aura and the intimidating stare of the lady in white with the bright green hair pierce them. If there was one thing they had studied about Fodlan, it’s that the Church was run by her, the supreme leader, Rhea… and they did not trust her one bit.

“The mission,” Leo addressed his retainers, “has begun.”

And with that, they grabbed their belongings and began their walk up to Garreg Mach Monastery.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude's not sure how he feels about the Leo trio, but he knows that he can't stand Niles, especially not when he's eye-fucking teach. Meanwhile, the trio begins their quest to extract information from some familiar faces from around the monastery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I suck for not updating but I want to write more abt this story bc i hear the public..,,, i know y'all need niles thirst in ur life n im here 2 provide for u hoes<333 i will NEVER let da niles thirst die okay some stuff that i wanna make clear first off niles is bi in case u didnt know and also for the ages in this story basically we're moving the years up for timeline purposes bc we can so all the students in the academy are 18 except felix, sylvain, dimitri, byleth, leo, and claude who are 19, it's only a year but that's why they tend to kinda be a tad more mature and actively fuckin at the monestary hehe ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶. They're in the academy more around the college age of their lives but again its pre time skip. Niles and Odin are 20. Also for visualization sake so the story HITSS in ur head byleth is 5'8, felix, claude, sylvain, and leo are 6 foot, dimitri and odin are 6'1 and Niles is 6'2 ur welcome. im hoping to update more often so leave kudos and comments to trick me into writing more thirst <3333333333333 ENJOY oh and everyones fuckin soon dont worry claude byleth niles and everyone and their moms wyvern LMFAOO LETS GOOO

Claude watched the three Nohrians bow before Rhea, the shadow from Garreg Mach’s brass entrance gate falling over their month-long sun-kissed faces. Everyone and their mother had spent the last week wondering what the foreign visitors would look like, and excited chatter and gossipy whispering had echoed off the walls of the monastery for days on end. As the men finally looked up to face her holiness, Claude’s racing thoughts about the information he had read up on drowned out the welcoming speech Rhea was spewing out.

First, there was Prince Leo. Serious, stoic, and intelligent, Prince Leo is known to be one of the youngest genius nobles in Nohr, devoting his time and occasional research to the study of magic and strategy. At first, Claude thought it was straight up bullshit that he was that smart, but the secret messengers he sent out for info confirmed that it was the Nohrian citizens who were the ones spreading praises of his intellect. The common public tends to hate pompous nobles no doubt, but to have an entire country speak highly of their court nobles' academic feats with no specific reward in return is no easy feat. He was the real deal and he knew it. Claude watched as Leo looked intensely at Rhea as she continued her speech, making note of the way he seemed to be analyzing her like a game piece on a chess board.

Then was blondie’s retainer Odin who reminded Claude a bit of Caspar, solely for the way his slightly fidgeting body made this undeniable extrovert seem like he’d just downed half a bottle of adderall. Out of the three of them, he looked the most easy-going. Since documenting the personalities of retainers isn’t really noble documentation, Claude didn’t really have much on him but didn’t miss how he was quite good at hiding the fact that he was taking in each and every aspect of his surroundings discretely.

Then there was, of course, the last one. Since he’d seen him step off the boat, Claude had felt hostility towards the white-haired one-eyed archer. It hadn’t taken Claude long at all to recognize the thin lines that covered the mans gloves were the same that he had on his, letting him know that not only did this man wield a bow, but that he was skilled in the same special marksman techniques as himself. Claude suddenly found himself making eye-contact with the archer, who slowly looked him up and down. The Golden Deer leader felt exposed and he stared back harshly, putting up a strong front against the foreign stranger. The archer smirked and Claude’s blood seethed.

“…and I’m Niles, your highness. It is an honor to be welcomed upon your sacred land,” Niles said, turning to look at Rhea with a twinkle in his eye. He knew what he was doing and Claude didn’t like it one bit. Turning to look down at Byleth, Claude watched as she kept her gaze on Niles, not looking away for a second. He hated it.

“It is an honor to have visitors,” Rhea said, “I assume you are all very exhausted from your long trip and the sun is beginning to set, so Seteth will show you to your guest rooms so you may settle in. Feel free to explore the monastery once you feel comfortable and we will meet tomorrow morning in the grand room to give you more information about resources to help your research while you’re here, as well as to give more proper introductions to everyone. I must retreat back to my office to finish some duties, please do make yourself at home and we are welcome to have you at Garreg Mach Monastery,” she said, bowing slightly and turning to leave.

Everyone went up to introduce themselves to the trio - Jeralt, Flayn, Manuela, even Dimitri and Edelgard were excitedly waiting to get to know the foreigners. Claude hadn’t even realized they’d snuck in to this welcoming party until now, and he felt a twinge of annoyance over how much everyone seemed to be drooling over the Nohrians. And he knew exactly why.

Standing next to him Byleth was oblivious to Claude’s sour attitude, but was thinking similar thoughts as his. Nohrians are known for having a strong build, with most of them being naturally tall. Indeed, the three were no exception, and all Byleth could think about was the stir that they were going to cause when the other students got to meet them. Byleth was serious for the most part, dissasociative at times even, but she wasn’t blind. She tried to control her bashful thoughts. In short, they were hot, like, _really_ hot. All three of them were incredibly tall and while Prince Leo and Odin were more lean and Niles more broad, they were all incredibly muscular. Not only that, but they each had sharp, defined face features and jawlines that matched their captivating eyes perfectly, their gazes always studying those around them and beckoning them to get lost in their gaze. Byleth noticed that even with Odin, who seemed to be the most approachable of them all, Edelgard had a tough time keeping eye-contact without her cheeks glowing a faint pink color.

“What do you think, teach? You should also go say hi since you seem to be having a hard time looking away,” Claude said.

Though it sounded like he was teasing her, he really meant to make a statement so that she could finally peel her eyes away from them. It was making his blood boil seeing her even look in their direction.

Byleth looked up at him before turning her gaze again to the trio, finally recognizing the hint of annoyance in his tone.

“You’d be smart to stay on their good side. Rhea seems to be infatuated with them for a reason,” she advised.

“Her and everyone’s mom wyvern.”

“It’s not often we get visitors from faraway lands, I’m sure everyone’s curious about them and their culture.”

“Are you?”

“What if I am?”

“I’d advise you to be careful teach.”

Now Claude had Byleth’s full attention. Looking up at Claude she found him looking straight at Niles, who stood still in the crowd of Fodland’s finest staring back at the infamous house leader. Niles' eye shifted to Byleth and she tried to ignore the goosebumps that arose over her body. Why did she feel so exposed, like he could see through her clothes? Why did his defined face and suggestive smirk look so mischievous as his gaze lingered over her lace tights? Why did she feel so **_hot?_** As she stared back at Niles, Claude’s arm was suddenly around Byleth’s waist as he pulled her away from the crowd and began aggressively walking back to the monastery. Byleth’s head was racing and she immediately knew how inappropriate it was that her student was touching her in such a way, but as everyone was preoccupied facing the opposite direction she processed that no one would even notice them slipping away. In any other situation she would’ve immediately pushed Claude away, but she had never seen Claude as angry as he was when he looked at Niles, and they hadn’t even spoken a word to each other. If he had stayed there a second longer, he would’ve gone feral. And so Byleth let him pull her along until he reached the dorms and finally let go of her, mumbled an almost incoherent apology, and retreated to his room without so much as a glance back to her.

~

“I must say Lord Leo I feel as if I’ve been thrust into your perfect parallel dimension academic fever dream,” Odin said exaggeratedly as he pulled out the chair from the desk and sat.

“The one where he attends an elitist academy filled with snotty rich kids who know nothing of the real world? Bold of you to assume Milord wouldn’t be the first one to Brynhildr that shit to the ground,” Niles laughed darkly as he leaned on the door and looked over at his liege sitting on the bed.

Leo smirked at his remark.

They were in Leo’s guest room, which was simply a dorm room identical to the other students’. They were in a different building than the main dorms and they each had their own rooms next to each other, but Leo had called them in for a meeting as they had all cleaned up, showered, and settled in.

“Those introductions were interesting,” Leo began, “We’ve yet to meet the house students but we have no time to waste. We need information regarding any dragon stones immediately, they may have other names here so we need to figure out as much as possible starting tonight.”

Immediately the ambient in the room changed, Leo was cutting right to the chase.

“We need to start talking to people tonight, both of you head out and start making new friends, for information purposes and also quite literally. We need to gain everyone’s genuine trust and I believe we’re already behind on that aspect.”

“So you sensed it as well?” Niles piqued, “The green haired lady doesn’t trust us. At all.” Niles is a master of recognizing distrust and deceit, and the supreme leader’s welcoming face was nothing more than a transparent farce.

 _It was obvious she was ready to talk shit about us to the other green haired boy scout the moment they were alone_ , Niles thought.

“She’s not the only one. The Golder Deer leader didn’t even bother with introductions. We need to start there, we can’t have someone in such an important position not be our ally.”

“A keen observation Milord,” Niles stated, genuinely surprised. He didn’t even think Leo had noticed the Golder Deer leader, he was doing an impeccable job at talking to everyone else, as nobles do. The archer thought that by now he would’ve gotten used to being taken aback by how much Lord Leo caught on to, but his sharp intellect and observation skills were truly something to be feared.

“Yes, and due to these keen observations, you are **not** to speak to him. Odin, you go find the Golden Deer leader and try to get him to talk. Niles, you go north and I’ll go south, find as many people you can and began asking questions about any previous research they may have heard of. Remember the research I explained to you both on the way here?”

“About the crests?” Odin and Niles coincidentally said in unison, exchanging a quick glance after.

“Yes, start there. We need to figure out more about them as they have a direct link to dragon stones due to their body-altering properties.”

“I will not disappoint you, Lord Leo!” Odin said, standing up.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t impress me by catching the interaction between the golden kid and myself, Lord Leo,” Niles said, standing beside Odin.

Bowing their heads before their blonde, bright-eyed liege they said in unison, “Here to serve, Milord,” and left to explore the monastery and begin their tasks.

~

It was the flash of bright red hair that stood out so brightly under the lights of what seemed to be the weapon room that had made the white haired archer stop in his tracks. Niles hadn’t been walking far, he had just left the guest dormitories in the northern search for any late-night strollers when a quick flash of color caught his eye as he neared a building that had a slightly propped-open door. As he began to approach the building, Niles’ body pumped with the adrenaline he dearly missed and so excitedly craved. Oh how he loved a good game of cat and mouse, his body instinctively adapting to the present situation. His feet began to meet the ground lightly, his left hand gripped a small, sharp hidden dagger, and he used an old mercenary's trick to quiet his breathing.

It was moments like these when his body seemed to default to its original habits that he was reminded that at his very core he would always remain a thief, a sadistic shadow in the night that loved the thrill of danger.

Quietly slipping through the door and into what was a weapon armory, he saw a red-haired man doing his best to be quiet as he placed different swords into a long bag.

 _Caught in the act._ Niles smirked, his eye twinkling as he silently closed and lock the door behind him.

As the red-haired man placed the bag on the floor and reached up to grab another sword that was hanging on the wall, Niles ran up behind him, grabbing both wrists and then trapping them in the grip of one of his strong hands. He quickly brought up the other hand around the man’s mouth and used his body to pin the lower half of his body against the wall.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Niles teased, “A thief in the night hmm? Stop struggling. I’m going to remove my hand from your pretty little mouth and then you’re going to tell me your name, you hear me? Do anything funny and I’ll make sure your throat is stained more red than these locks of yours.”

Niles removed his hand and put it instead at the man’s throat, applying increasing pressure.

“Syl—ahh –”, he struggled to breathe as Niles gripped his throat harder and suddenly thrust himself harshly against him, pushing him up harder against the wall “Ahghh - vain. Sylv..ain.”

Sylvain was doing his best to keep it together, he managed to shift his vision to the left of the armory room where a big mirror let him see what his captor looked like. Niles locked eyes with him in the mirror and smirked. Letting go of his throat, Niles suddenly had his hand tangled in the delicious bright red locks in front of him as he pulled them down hard, earning a moan from Sylvain that went straight to Niles’ cock.

“Well Sylvain, it looks like you’re either going to have to do what I say or I’ll have to expose you for petty stealing, and we don’t want that now do we?” Niles breathed into Sylvain’s ear.

Sylvain cried out as Niles began to bite and suck his neck.

It was useless, Sylvain was putty in the hands of this stranger and Niles was more than trained in getting any information he wants in any way possible. 

_It is for Lord Leo, after all._

“What do you – ahh -- want from me?” Sylvain managed to choke out, doing his best to ignore the fact that he could feel his pants getting increasingly tighter as Niles continued his attack on his neck.

“Oh," Niles stopped biting for a second, "Silly old me? Don’t worry I just need to know some things about this and that,” Niles said, hand out of the soft red hair and now slowly sliding down Sylvain’s abdomen.

“But first,” Niles said, his hand suddenly pushing down hard on Sylvain’s semi-hard cock. Sylvain threw his head back and Niles let go of his wrists to quickly slap his other hand over his mouth, muffling Sylvain’s deliciously feral moans.

Niles licked his lips.

“…I’m going to break you.”


End file.
